


【铁盾】他的北极星

by sweetieeee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetieeee/pseuds/sweetieeee





	【铁盾】他的北极星

————

我在南极，憧憬你的北极星。*

/

Steve Rogers见过很多种Tony Stark。

总是锋芒毕露的Tony Stark，在别人讲话时毫不留情翻白眼的Tony Stark，故作严肃却还是乖乖的接过盾牌帮他修理的Tony Stark，喜欢盯着他看却又在他转过头时慌张回避视线的Tony Stark。

他见过很多种Tony Stark。

但是他第一次见Tony哭。

事实上这不该称之为哭，因为Tony并没有流眼泪。他只是眼睛很红，然后低着头蹲在地上，小小的一团……时不时的能听到他用力吸鼻子的声音。

Steve第一次觉得茫然无措。

他拿了一包纸巾，随即又想到纸巾沾水之后会容易裂开，而且普通的纸巾质地很粗糙，多用几次就会把皮肤磨得通红。于是他回屋去取了一块手帕。深蓝色的棉布手帕，上面有好看的小星星的刺绣。

然后他走到Tony身边，陪他一起蹲下身子。而后者在抬头看了他一眼之后便再次低下了头，而且有意的偏过脸，回避他的视线。

“Tony。”

他将手帕塞在他手里。

他不擅长安慰人，他不知道自己还能说些什么，他不知道Tony为什么会哭，他不知道的事情很多，但是他知道他现在应该陪着Tony。

是的他应该这么做。

于是他一直安静的待在Tony身边，直到身边的人一直以来压抑的吸鼻子变成了低声的啜泣，再发展成正常的哭泣。Tony将脸埋在Steve递给他的手帕上，很久。

Steve的手帕很好闻。

是清新的洗涤剂的气息，混杂着温暖的阳光的味道。

就像Steve给人的感觉。

等他终于平静下来，他用力的擦干脸上的泪水，然后晃了晃手里的手帕，声音还带着刚哭完的沙哑和无力，“谢谢。”

他站起身，转身想离开。但是因为在地上蹲太久脑供血有些不足，再加上他现在醉的很厉害。他感到头很晕，扶着桌子靠在了桌边。桌子上摆着的还没喝完的酒微微颤动。

Steve这才看到刚刚Tony蹲着的地方，地上扔了很多烟头。

“……Tony。”

他记得Tony是戒烟了的，在某次他无意中说自己不喜欢香烟之后。这种联想很奇怪，因为Tony不可能因为队内的某位队友不喜欢就去戒烟，想来他戒烟也会是别的原因。

但是他还是忍不住会觉得，或许有一点点，是因为自己呢？

Tony没理他，他伸手去拿没喝完的酒。在被Steve阻止之后，他淡淡的笑了一下，放弃了威士忌，从烟盒里又拿出了一支香烟。

他熟练的将香烟点燃，用一种很漂亮的手法夹在指尖，送到唇边，闭着眼睛用力的吸了一下。然后缓慢的吐出白色烟雾，手指轻弹，有烟灰掉落在了地上。

他依然在闭着眼睛。

“Tony。”

那一瞬间Steve不知道自己在想什么，或许他知道，只是来不及细想。他透过浅白色烟雾看向Tony微微张开的薄唇……然后他握住了Tony拿着烟的手腕，微微用力拉开，在后者因这突然动作而惊讶又茫然的睁开眼睛的同时，亲吻上了那性感的双唇。

他以为Tony会推开他。

但是Tony抱住了他。

/

Steve的四倍嗅觉很讨厌烟味，但他却想不到，那根在顶端冒出红光的小东西，和Tony的味道相融之后，透过唇舌探进他的嘴里，竟然尝到了威士忌的烟熏和泥煤香。

/

这个吻开始的很温柔，Steve希望他能安慰到Tony，虽然他用的方式似乎过于暧昧……可是Tony没有拒绝不是吗？

Tony的回应也很温和，甚至可以称作小心翼翼。酒精让他的思维变慢了很多，他回应的动作依然带着些许茫然，但是他从来没想过推开他。

他们就这样安静的亲吻了很久，没有人想更进一步，也没有人愿意先一步结束。直到那支一直燃烧着的香烟终于到了尽头，带着火光的烟草微微灼烧着Tony的指尖。

他挣开Steve的束缚，将香烟按灭在桌子上。

“……所以，我们是在做什么？”

Steve一瞬间耳尖变得通红，他连连退后两步拉开了自己和Tony之间的距离，“对不起。”

糟糕透了。

这些事情不该这么发生的。

他不该在对方正处于脆弱之时毫无逻辑又可以算作趁虚而入的去发生一个亲吻……他们应该先从约会开始，比如一起看个电影，吃个饭之类，虽然听起来似乎有些无聊，他不太清楚二十一世纪的人该怎么约会。

然后，他们或许可以一起去跳个舞。

他有认真学过跳舞，舞步是永远不会过时的。他猜Tony会对他笑，他或许会笑他的约会安排就像一个中老年人，但是他依然会配合他，然后他将手放在他手上，他们一起去跳舞。

接下来便是告白，他不知道Tony会不会喜欢鲜花，但是他依然会提前准备好。

再然后，才该是接吻。

是的他喜欢Tony……从很久之前。也是从那个时候开始，这个完美的计划便经常在他脑子里转悠了。

但是现在糟糕透了。

在他的一时冲动之下，他搞错了顺序。他第一步就做了最后一步该做的事情，于是一切都搞砸了。

/

“就这样？对不起？”

Tony皱起眉头看他。事实上Tony有点想嘲笑自己，他知道他想听Steve说什么答案，而显然Steve并不会去讲那个答案。

可是他却选择了追问下去，咄咄逼人的，似乎这样就可以让Steve说喜欢他。

逼出来的话有什么意义呢？他慢慢悠悠的思考着，更何况他也逼不出来。Steve从来不会讲假话，他说出的事情一定是他真的这么觉得的……所以他如果不喜欢他，他便永远都不会说喜欢他。

显而易见，Steve不会喜欢他的。

不过一个吻而已，他究竟在搞什么……他吻过的人可以集满一整个复仇者大厦，他现在却因为一个根本不代表什么的吻而质问着Steve。

就这样？对不起？

Steve觉得自己的脸越发的烫……原谅他吧，他真的不擅长这种场合（即使现在的状况是他自己惹出来的）。

如果说几分钟前，他在暗自懊悔的时候还有那么一点想法觉得Tony会不会也喜欢自己的话，他现在是一点想法都没有了。表白更是不可能的。

看看Tony的表情吧……难过，沮丧，无奈，大概这一类的负面词语都可以用在这里。

显而易见，Tony不喜欢他的亲吻。

“对不起……”他再一次开口道，“我只是，我……很想安慰你……你还好吗？”

安慰。

好吧。

Tony就知道是这样……该死的，Steve总是这么善良。但是他真想敲开对方那颗金色的脑袋看看里面是什么构造，他想拉着对方的衣服不管不顾的大叫“你是对所有人都会用这种方法安慰吗？”“你真的不知道亲吻意味着什么吗！”

他很气这么亲昵的动作在Steve那里什么都不算……但是他又很庆幸。

所以他才能拥有一个吻不是吗？

“我还好。”他僵硬的回答。

他心里没来由的有点慌张……他知道对话尴尬到现在这个地步，一定无法继续下去。可是他不想Steve离开，他朦朦胧胧的觉得，如果放Steve走了，就真的什么都没有了。

“那就好。”

Steve从他身边逃也似的走开，然而胳膊却被Tony拉住了，紧接着他感到一个温暖的身体倒在了他的背上，用一个从后面拥抱住他的姿势。

Steve的身子一瞬间变得僵硬，就像一棵树一样僵硬的待在原地。

Tony的头搭在他肩上，靠近颈窝的位置，他能感受到Tony呼吸时候吐出的温热的气体，四倍的触觉让这一点刺激被无限放大。

这过于亲密了。

他的呼吸轻柔的扫过他的肌肤，而Steve的全部神经网似乎都在因为这一瞬间微弱的刺激而激动的颤抖，他感到自己的心跳快了很多，呼吸也跟着越发急促。

“不是要安慰我吗？”Tony埋在他肩上说，“那再来一次吧。”

当一个人靠在你肩上讲话时，他的声音和平时是不一样的。

因为平日里他的话语不过是经由空气传到你的耳朵里，而此刻，他的声音却透过你的皮肤，你的血肉，你的骨骼……他的声音进入你的身体里，与你融为一体，直到最后，你的听觉神经因此而产生兴奋。

固体传声让Tony刚哭过的鼻音更加明显，声线也更加低沉，Steve觉得自己胸口有一种小鹿乱撞的悸动。

他刚刚说什么？

他想再要一个安慰。

是Steve想的那样吗？

Tony没有等Steve做出反应，他不想给他拒绝的机会。即使他并不知道Steve会不会拒绝……但哪怕只是0.01%被拒绝的概率他也不要。他将Steve的身子转过来，然后急切的吻上了他的唇。

看吧，他刚刚拥有了一个美国队长的亲吻。

而现在，他又拥有了一个。

/

这次两个人都失控了。

因为没有人想停下，于是便只能继续发展下去。Tony将桌子上散着的酒瓶随意的推到一边，香烟盒子落在了地上但是他也无暇去管，Steve半靠在桌子上，保持着平衡，一边接吻一边拉扯着Tony身上的衬衣。

衬衣的扣子被扯掉了，不过这无所谓。Tony不会介意的。

就是这一天了。

他们两个都已经等了太久。

Tony曾经幻想过很多次这一天的到来，他想要Steve。他不知道这种感情什么时候开始的，或许是Steve一脸不服输的要他穿上战甲然后单挑的时候，也或许是Steve在发生危险时毫不犹豫的抱住他挡在他身前的时候，当然也可能是Steve借着撕木头发泄不开心的时候。

Well...那一幕很帅。

总之，他清楚的知道，他想要Steve。

他伸手拉开Steve的牛仔裤，褪去纯棉的四角内裤。解放出Steve已经半勃起状态的阴茎，然后毫不犹豫又有些急切的将它含在了口中，他听到Steve压抑的吸气声。

他突然又想哭了。

“Tony...”

Steve本能的喊着他的名字，声音微微颤抖。他半抬起头看他，看到Steve急促的呼吸，起伏的胸膛，泛红的微烫的肌肤，还有微微张开的双唇，和因为陷入情欲而茫然无措的漂亮的蓝眼睛。

Tony第一次见到这样的Steve。

但是他想象过很多次这样的Steve。

哈……他承认他对Steve有过很多糟糕的甚至算得上性骚扰的想象。比如他想象过Steve高潮时候会是什么样子的，在每天早晨面对晨勃时是会自己解决还是任由冲动消散，他自慰的时候会看片吗？那时候他的脑子里想的会是谁……

以及，那双向来温和又清醒的蓝眼睛陷入情欲之时是怎样的。

而现在，他见到了。

真漂亮。

Steve已经足够兴奋，陌生又如潮水般几乎要将他淹没的快感在折磨着他的神经……是Tony，仅仅这一点就足够让他兴奋。他知道这很不真实，但这真的是Tony。

而就在十几分之前，他还以为他再也不能和Tony有超越那个冲动的吻的关系了。

他的思维断断续续的，他觉得自己应该是主动的那个人，毕竟是他要安慰Tony的，但是他现在却沉浸在Tony给他的快感中无法自持。

还好，Tony很享受他这副样子。

他没有控制住射在了Tony嘴里，他以为Tony会吐掉，但是对方喉结滚动了一下，那一刻，Steve觉得他的心跳也跟着停了一下。

他还处在高潮的余韵之中，微微的喘息着，半倒在坚硬的桌子上，然后在Tony靠近他时，搂住他的脖子，急切的与Tony接吻。

他从Tony的唇齿之间尝到了令他面红耳赤的味道……有些苦涩，又有些微咸。

Steve热情的回应着Tony，先是唇舌缠绕，然后吻过Tony精心修理的小胡子，唇瓣的皮肤最薄也是最敏感的，能清楚的感受到小胡子微微有些扎人，但他喜欢这种感觉，他喜欢亲吻Tony，他用几乎会让Tony觉得疼痛的力度吮吸着对方的每一寸肌肤，在上面留下一连串的属于他的痕迹。

即使这样，他依然嫌不够。

他需要更多。

……毕竟，等Tony酒醒，这一夜就再也不会重现了。

Tony他不喜欢自己的亲吻啊。

他们都在把这场性爱当做世界末日前的狂欢。

当Tony的手指探入Steve腿间时，Steve并没有拒绝，相反的调整了一下姿势更加方便Tony的动作。

上Tony还是被Tony上，他都无所谓的。他只想拥有Tony，既然Tony想做上面的，那么他可以在下面。

他想要Tony快乐。

异物感让Steve的身体瞬间紧张了起来，紧接着Tony温柔的亲吻和轻声耳语很好的让他放松了下来。从未被人打开过的甬道仅仅容纳了两根手指便已是极限，Tony亲吻着他微微有些汗湿的金发，小心又细致的帮他做着扩张。

Tony太温柔了。

这会让他误会他爱他的。

Tony手指的动作一瞬间停了下来。Steve有些茫然的张开眼睛，看向Tony。

Tony眼底还带着朦胧的情欲，但更多的是惊喜茫然和……不解。

“Tony？”

他疑惑的开口。天呐别告诉他Tony现在突然酒醒了，或者Tony突然想起来他们不应该是这种关系……现在叫停的话也太犯规了。

“你刚刚说什么？”Tony问他。

Steve这才后知后觉的意识到，他大概不小心把心里不知道哪些想法讲出去了。

Tony没有等他的答案，他脸上一瞬间闪过了无数种复杂的感情，他张了张口，像问些什么，又似乎还没有组织好语句，于是他什么都没说，只是用那双漂亮的眼睛看着Steve。

他知道人类作为一种生物是很容易被激素所主导的……爱情的本质就是荷尔蒙的碰撞不是吗？而他们两个现在的激素水平明显不正常……从科学角度他或许不该相信Steve的话，可那是Steve啊。

他怎么可能会做到对他的话置若罔闻。

不管Steve在什么状态下讲了什么，他总是会相信他的不是吗？

Tony现在一言不发的反应让Steve有些慌，他记不清自己刚刚究竟说了什么，他不知道有没有冒犯到Tony，他和Tony对视着，看着那双眼睛里的情感一点点转变。

最后，他听到Tony的声音，“……我也爱你。”

/

啊，他想起来了。

他刚刚讲了什么。

“Tony，我爱你。”

/

Tony将用完的安全套随手扔在一边，他现在酒醒了不少，两个人的战场也早已经转移到了他卧室里柔软的大床上。他转头看Steve，而后者给了他一个温柔的亲吻。

Steve以为Tony不会爱他，因为在他冲动的吻了Tony之后，他在Tony脸上看到的之后沮丧和难过。

Tony以为Steve不会爱他，因为在那个该死的吻发生之后，Steve脸上满满的都是懊悔。

“你今天为什么会哭？”

Steve的声音里满满的都是关心，他知道Tong今天心情很差……一定是很可怕的事才会让一个已经戒烟的人再次拿起香烟，事实上他刚刚很犹豫要不要提这件事，但是他希望Tony能讲出来，他想帮助他。

Tony的视线停滞了一秒，然后他咬了咬嘴唇，“我今天去了MIT……做演讲。”

Steve认真的听着，没有打断他。

“我遇见了一位女士。”这些话对Tony而言一定很困难去说出口，但是他很努力了，Steve在被子下握住了Tony的手。

“她有一个很出色的孩子……那是个好孩子。他会有非常美好的未来，他很聪明，他……”

Tony沉默了几秒，“我无意害任何人，但他因我而死。不止他，还有很多人，他们因我而死。一切都是我的错，可是我他妈除了说对不起什么都做不了。”

Steve没想到是因为这样的事情。

“这不是你的错，Tony。”

他知道Tony一定在被强烈的负罪感所折磨。有战争，就一定会有伤亡。这是无法避免的，这些不是他们的错，他们从来没有伤害过任何一个普通人类，但是那些人又确实是因他们而死，于是他们承担起了全部的责骂。

“……这就是我们的错。”Tony声音很疲惫。

他曾和Tony谈过这个问题。

关于战争和战士的问题。而Tony的回答是，“这里没有人是士兵。”

这是Steve最喜欢Tony的一点。

他很尊重生命。

每一个生命。

他是真正的英雄。

即使作为英雄，即使他们在尽全力救更多的人，但是他们依然没有办法救每一个人……要接受这一点很困难，但是他们必须要学会接受。

还好，他可以陪在Tony身边。

以除了队友之外的身份。

“你的手帕……”Tony突然改变了话题，“上面的小星星，很好看。”

“是吗？”Steve抱住他，让两个人更加亲密的贴在一起，然后他轻声回答，“那是你。”

“什么？”Tony觉得自己心跳的频率又产生了波动。

“你知道北极星吗？小熊星座里最亮的一颗恒星，距离地球434光年，在最靠近天北极的地方。并且不管什么季节的夜晚，北极星的方向都似乎是一直不动的。它永远指向北方。”

Steve说，“你是我的北极星。”

当他清醒过来，当他孤身一人的在这完全陌生的二十一世纪里清醒过来，他便爱上了看星星。

北极星。

那是他和过去的自己唯一的联系。北极星让他觉得他并不是孤身一人，还有星星在陪着他。从七十年前，到七十年后，每晚闪烁于北方的最亮的星星，一直陪在他身边。

然后，他拥有了Tony。

Tony给了他一个家。

那时候开始，他便把Tony当做了他的北极星。他曾不断的努力，试图跨越他和Tony之间的434光年的距离。而现在看来，一直在努力的不止他一个人。

还好，他成功了。

他们成功了。

他终于可以拥抱这颗全世界最闪耀的……独属于他的北极星。

Tony不知道自己现在是什么心情，他觉得他今天脆弱的有些过分，天呐他又想哭了。Steve的告白是那么的真挚，一字一句，都是一尘不染的真心。

他又何尝不是呢？

Steve又何尝不是他的北极星呢……

他幻想过很多关于Steve的事，但是他很少去思考一个问题。Steve会不会也去喜欢他。

他一直足够自信，可是只有在Steve面前，他的自信总是很轻易的就被彻底击破。毕竟他喜欢Steve不是吗？他那么喜欢Steve……更何况Steve是那么美好，他相信理想，拥有信念，他总是在做正确的事情，他是美国队长。

他是和他完全不一样的人。

还好，他放纵了自己的失控。他拉住了他，抱着反正是最后一次绝对不能让自己后悔的想法向他寻求另一个安慰。

于是，他知道了Steve爱他。

就像他爱着Steve一样的，Steve也在爱着他。

他转过头，和身边的人接吻。他们仿佛永远都吻不够一样，即使已经筋疲力竭也依然不舍得睡觉。

他们欠下彼此太多了，需要足够的时间一一弥补。

他们是彼此的北极星。

————end。


End file.
